devonplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Birds 3
Angry Birds 3 is a romantic feature film that will be directed by Devon W. himself. It was uploaded to YouTube on June 21, 2019. Production On October 23, 2018, Devon started to make new characters for the film, those being Nicole, Purple Pig, Pink Pig, Waternoose Pig, The Ornaments, Clinton, and Gold. In the trailer, Cup Bird was someone new, but was put as a cameo. The Ornaments later replaced him. On November 2018, it was confirmed Stella will look different. Plot Five years after the events of Angry Birds 2, the birds are gathered up for a meeting. The birds that were still remaining were Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Ice Bird, Terence, Silver, and Judge Peckinpah. As Red sadly goes through the missing birds in his head: Bubbles, Hug Trader, Ruby. But Chuck mentioned Stella, which made Red get a tear out of his eye. So Red tells the birds to stay here so he can go on his own adventure to find Stella. Peckinpah is now in charge so they can find the rest of the birds that are not here. Hal then comes to warn them that the pigs have gone stronger, because of a cosmic spell. So the birds gather up their weapons (The Blues grab their Portable Death Moon, Chuck grabs his Fireball Spellbook, Bomb grabs his Armageddon, Matilda grabs her Anime Scythe, Hal grabs his Laser Bouncer, Terence grabs his Automatic Peacemaker, Silver grabs her Laser Spear, and Peckinpah grabs his Pet Dragon). Red goes on his own adventure with the Ornaments. When they enter Purple Pig's lair, they check to see if Stella is in there or not. The Ornaments and Red are getting chased as soon as they leave, but Red manages to escape. Stella then grabs him using her long bubble wand and finally meeting again. Stella introduces Nicole to Red and they shake hands with niceness. They go to a lobby full of forgotten characters. Gold is the only help that Stella can get for her and Red. Hal, Silver, and Chuck are in Banjo Bayou to find Hockey Bird, but they encounter the Spider Queen. They quickly defeat it to get Hockey Bird and set him free. Bomb, Matilda, and Ice Bird are at sea. They encounter the almighty Octopus Pig. This boss was very powerful and took a part of Bomb's ship, only for Matilda to almost get killed by that one attack. The boss was later defeated. While Red, Stella, and Gold go to Pig City to see if Chef Pig has seen Purple Pig and Pink Pig. He responds and says no. The next scene focused on Corporal Pig, where he is training his minions. They successfully completed the training and get starter weapons to take down the birds and serve them as dinner. One minion accidentally kills another with a pistol. The birds end up getting the slingshot to attack and raid Pig City with the residents of Bird Island. A portal opens up with a invisible timer saying that it will close in the next few minutes. When Ruby gets her chance, she gets sniped in the head. Red and the rest of the original flock follow Purple Pig to get the Ornaments back. When Pink Pig is distracting everyone else (but Red), she gets killed by Terence's minigun (the screen also turns black so viewers can't see the blood and gore). Red tells Purple Pig to give up the Ornaments. He gives them up and once again gets defeated and pretends to redeem himself, by telling Red that he has teached him about bad things was not okay at all. The flock return back home to get the eggs, but the nuke that the pigs were going to set off gets knocked into the molten lava by Stella. The pigs, Red, and Stella run out of the castle and the castle suddenly blows up into bits. The Bird Island residents and Red's Flock say goodbye to each other. After Credits Mighty Eagle looks through his young age memories through the closet. He suddenly finds a rotten tomato and says "Yuck". Mighty Eagle goes to his trash can and throws it away. He goes to his nest to sleep. The screen turns black and Purple Pig says one final speech before the film ends: "Red if you are hearing this, I fooled you. You really thought that i would reform and get on your side? Ha, you haven't seen the last of me and I will come back, stronger, and I will get my revenge, to avenge my wife *evil laugh* Main Cast * Luis S. as Red *Julianne M. as Stella *Nathan O. as Gold *Julissa R. as Nicole *Jordyn D. as Purple Pig *Fernanda R. as Pink Pig *Devon W. as Waternoose Pig Other Cast * Keon O. as The Blues * Jose L. as Chuck * Jesus M. as Bomb * Category:Films/Movies Category:Media Category:Non Canon